iThink He's Jealous
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Carly and Sam think Spencer likes Sam, so they set out a plan to find out. Only, they discover its deeper than just a crush. Freddie/Sam. Spencer/Sam. Much better than it sounds like.-Now Complete-
1. Thoughts

**iThink He's Jealous**

* * *

Spencer woke up with a yawn. The sunlight broke through his window, shining light around his room. Spencer stretched his arms up and popped himself up on his elbows. Another day, he thought. He sighed heavily before getting up. He grabbed his pants and headed for his bathroom.

Spencer closed the door and dropped his pants on the floor. He turned and looked into the mirror. He rubbed his eyes hastily. He turned the shower on and undressed himself. Silently, he stepped in letting the hot water hit him. Spencer quickly showered and ruffled his water hair. He a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

When he opened the door, a breeze of cold air hit him, waking him up fully. Spencer held up his towel with one hand and used the other to close the bathroom door. He turned to head to his bedroom to change when he spotted Sam peacefully asleep on the couch. It wasn't unusual to see Sam sleeping over. She had done so for years. She rarely went home, though Spencer did not know why, he did believe it had to do something with her mother. For heavens sake, the woman didn't even feed her own daughter. Sam always came over to eat. That, and to see Carly and Freddie.

Spencer thought sadly about Freddie, he was lucky to have Sam.

Spencer didn't know how long he stood there, watching Sam, finally he let out a deep sigh and headed back to his room.

What Spencer did not know, was that Carly had silently walked downstairs but stopped when she saw him. Carly stopped on the first set of stairs and watched Spencer. She realized that he was watching Sam sleep. Once Spencer had gone back to his room, Carly began to think. Why was her brother watching her best friend sleep? Was it because he was tried of waking up and seeing the teenager sleeping here instead of her own house? Was it because he simply surprised? Or was it because he liked her?

Carly realized where her thoughts were taking her and shut them down before they got further. Carly walked down the rest of the stairs and stepped over to the couch. Carly decided to push what had just occur ed, away. It really wasn't a big deal anyway. Was it?

She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and started to gently shake her. "Wake up, Sam. It's time to get up." Sam let out a moan.

"Five more minutes!" Sam draped her right arm across her chest. Carly sighed, Sam was always like this when she woke up. She shook Sam harder. Sam growled loudly. Carly shook her head and pushed Sam off the couch. She landed with a 'bam' onto the floor. Carly was slightly amazed that Sam was still asleep.

Carly jumped over the couch and landed in front of Sam's sleeping body. She poked Sam's side with her slipper. "Come on, Sam, wake up." Sam didn't even twitch. "Ugh." Carly decided it was time for plan B.

Carly went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a pitch of ice tea that had been left over since yesterday. She walked back over to Sam and held the ice tea over her head. "I warned you, Sam." With that, Carly poured it all over Sam's face, forcing her to wake up in a jot.

"I didn't do it!" Sam sat up breathing heavily. She felt her hair was wet and looked up at Carly. "Carly!" She yelled angrily at her friend. Carly giggled.

"Well you wouldn't wake up." She placed the pitch on the coffee table. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied, trying to shake off some the ice tea from her hair.

"Did you know that Spencer was watching you sleep?" Sam's eyes widened for a moment before looking at Carly.

"He was what?"

"He was watching you sleep." Carly took a seat on the couch where Sam was preciously sleeping.

"Why?" Sam took a seat next to her.

"I don't know, he just was." Now that Sam thought about it, Spencer had been watching her a bit more now that she dating Freddie. Was he, dare she say it, jealous of Freddie?

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend, Carls?" Carly shook her head.

"Not since six months ago." That was around the time she and Freddie had started going out.

"Hey Carly, promise me you won't mad at me when I say this, okay?" Carly nodded.

"Promise."

"I think Spencer jealous." Carly almost jumped. Was Spencer really jealous? Did Spencer like Sam, not like, like like her? More than a friend? "I'm not saying he is, I'm just saying he seems like he is.

"I-I think you're right." Carly had to agree, Spencer certainly was acting differently when that Sam and Freddie were a couple. Maybe he was jealous.

"What do we do?" Sam now whispered. She feared Spencer might be hearing.

"I don't know, but we should probably make sure that we're right and not jumping to things." Sam nodded.

"So how do we do that?"

"Let's see, do you think Freddie awake?"

"I think so."

"I have an idea."

* * *

Carly was hiding on the stairs, making sure that if someone was in the kitchen, they wouldn't be able to see her. By now, Spencer was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the three teens and himself.

Carly turned to Sam, who was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Freddie to show up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Freddie opened it and stepped in. "Hey guys!" Sam turned to Carly and she gave Sam an ok sign. Sam nodded and turned back to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby!" Sam greeted him cheerfully, jumping up her seat. She walked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips. Carly turned her attention to Spencer who had stopped what he was doing and looked up to Sam and Freddie. He felt his smile fade when he saw Sam kiss Freddie head on. Once again, he feel his heart tug against his chest and silently, he felt a tear run down his face. Quickly, he turned away from them and wiped the tear from his face.

Spencer forced himself to smile. "Hey lovebirds, food's almost ready!" He waved a hand at Freddie.

Carly sat there and felt sorry for Spencer. She had seen that tear run down. She never, not once had she ever seen Spencer cry. Never. Then she saw he put a fake smile on and pretend that he was happy for them, when inside he was crying.

Carly turned back to Freddie and Sam, who were still lip locked. Then back to Spencer who had a gloomy expression on his face as he continued to cook.

Finally Sam and Freddie pulled away and breathed. Sam smiled and pecked his lips again before turning back to the couch and sitting down. Sam winked at Freddie and patted a seat next to her. Freddie grinned and sat next to her like she wanted him to.

"Guys, breakfast'sdone!" Spencer called out to them. Sam immediately jumped up and raced over to the kitchen table. Spencer laughed slightly at her actions. He really did think she was cute when she acted like that.

"Carly! Breakfast!" Spencer called upstairs. Carly stood up and walked downstairs to see Freddie feeding Sam. Carly smiled and then glanced at Spencer who wore a sad smile. She felt her smile fade away.

Poor Spencer.

* * *

After breakfast, Carly pulled Sam into the iCarly studio, away from Spencer and Freddie. "What's up Carly? What happened?" Sam asked as soon as Carly shut the door and locked it. She turned to Sam with a frown.

"Well?" Carly shook her head.

"Spencer, he doesn't like you." Sam felt like her heart dropped a bit but she didn't know why.

Carly placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"Sam," she stared into Sam's eyes.

"Spencer does not like you. He's in love with you."

* * *

**Nikki**: *gasp*Spencer's loves Sam!!o_o

**Twilight**: Yeah!!xD

**Nikki**: Anyways, review???=3

**Twilight**: We'll give you a cookie!^w^

**Nikki**: Plus we won't update unless you do!!*laughs evilly*xD


	2. What To Do, What To Do?

**iThink He's Jealous**

* * *

**Chapter: What To Do, What To Do?**

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what Carly had just said. Spencer, in love, with her? It was unthinkable, it was impossible! Sam shook her head and backed away from Carly. Sam peeled Carly's arms off of her shoulders.

"No, no, no! Spencer's not in love with me! You're wrong!" Sam yelled at her. Carly was taken back by her friend's out burst. Sure Sam scream a lot, but never, never at Carly.

"Sam!" Carly grabbed Sam's arms. "He cried when he saw you and Freddie kissing! He cried!" Sam glared at Carly.

"So?"

"Sam, have you ever seen Spencer cry before?" Sam slowly stopped struggling. She thought about that, Carly was right. In all the time that Sam knew Spencer, she never once saw him cry.

"No." Sam said. She looked up at Carly. "But what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Carly stared at Sam. For once Sam wasn't the same tough chick everyone knew, right at this moment, she cared about others. Carly hoped it would last.

Sam took a deep breathe before answering, "I mean what do we do about Spencer?"

"I'm not sure." Carly looked down.

"And Freddie, I can't just leave him!" Sam grabbed Carly's hands.

"We to think of a plan," Carly looked at Sam's eyes.

"Well?" Sam urged. Carly shook her head.

"I don't know!"

"Carly!" Carly grabbed Sam.

"Sam, just, just give me a week to think of something." Carly let go of her. "I promise I will have something by then." Sam looked at her.

"Fine."

"And let's go."

* * *

Downstairs, Spencer and Freddie sat in silence on the couch. Finally, Freddie broke it. "So Spencer, you aren't working on a project or something?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. I'm free for the day."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." Once again the room went into silence. Both males had run out of topics to choose from. Well, to be honest, Spencer knew he should ask Freddie about his relationship with Sam, but he knew if he did, he would burst into tears.

Spencer hated seeing Freddie and Sam together, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"So, how are you and Sam doing?" Spencer asked, forcing the words out of his mouth. Freddie's face lit up.

"We're doing great! I love Sam. I love everything about her, her eyes, her hair..." Spencer was dying inside slowly. He stopped listening to Freddie after the first few sentences.

It killed him that Freddie had Sam, Sam, the girl he was madly in love with.

It just wasn't fair.

"Spencer? Spencer?" Freddie waved his hand in front of Spencer's face. Spencer hadn't realized that he had spaced off during Freddie's speech.

"Oh! Sorry, Freddie." Spencer rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just focused on different stuff at the moment."

Freddie smirked evilly. "What kind of stuff?"

Spencer's eyes widen. "What?"

"Stuff like girls, maybe?" Freddie's smirk grew. Suddenly, Spencer felt uncomfortable.

"Uhh, yeah, that's it! A girl!"

"What's her name? What does she look like?" Freddie asked, inching closer. The girl you're dating, Spencer thought, with her beautiful curly hair and hazel eyes.

"M-Maria, yeah!"

"What's she like?" Spencer searched his mind.

"S-she has, um, black hair! And, uh, green eyes!" Spencer stuttered. Black hair? Green eyes?

"That's awesome! Did you ask her out?" Freddie asked, gently pounding his elbow against Spencer.

"Not yet." Spencer said.

"Well, you should! Then you and Maria can go on double dates with Sam and me! Wouldn't that be awesome?" Freddie asked smiling. Not really, Spencer thought, gloomy.

Still, he faked another smile. "Of course!"

* * *

Carly dragged Sam downstairs to see Freddie and Spencer talking on the couch. "Hey boys!" Carly said smiling.

"Yo." Sam simply said.

Spencer's eyes glowed a bit when he saw Sam, of course, she hadn't changed since he last saw her a few minutes a few.

"Guys guess what?" Freddie said, waving a hand at the two.

"What?" Carly laughed.

"Spencer likes someone!" Sam's heart dropped for a reason unknown to her.

"Who?" Carly asked, trying to play along.

"Some girl named Maria!" Freddie ruffed Spencer's hair. "Our little Spencer's growing up!"

More than you know, Spencer thought.

Shoot, there's goes our plan, Carly almost screamed.

Heh, Spencer's never going to get my girl now, Freddie smirked secretly.

* * *

**Nikki**: FREDDIE KNOWS!!!O.O

**Twilight**: Didn't see that one coming did you?xDD

**Nikki**: Well you know the drill, no reviews, no new updates.:P

**Twilight**: Review and you'll get a donut!!=D


	3. Changed For The Worse

* * *

**iThink He's Jealous**

* * *

Gomen(Sorry) for the long wait guys! We've been extremely busy with school and finals!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter of iThink He's Jealous!=)

* * *

**Chapter Three - Changed For The Worse**

* * *

Freddie sat on the couch with his arms crossed on his chest, grinning from ear to ear. Carly had to force a smile. She had to play along with his lie, at least for now anyway. "Oh my gosh, Spencer, you never told us you had a girlfriend!"

Spencer laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Y-y-yeah! I mean, uh, well, I don't need to explain myself to you!" he flushed red and ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Okay? Bipolar much?" Freddie smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam was caught off guard when he pulled her down to his lap. She turned around to face him. "Hey baby." he kissed her waiting lips.

Carly stood facing the couple frowning. Sam did not want to admit it but she felt almost bad when she kissed Freddie. Sam did not get that butterfly feeling in her stomach anymore. "Hey guys, shouldn't we go see what's up with Spencer?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie parted. Freddie did not want to show that he was annoyed at Carly for ruining the moment. "Yeah we should," Sam murmured. She looked back at Freddie and meet his eyes. "Later." she finished. And she kissed him again.

"That's fine, I'll just go all by myself then." Carly said, backing up a bit. "All alone." She stepped back a little more. "I'm serious, I'm going." She stopped walking. She stared at her friends for a few more seconds.

"Alright, you're coming with me!" Carly yelled, grabbing the back of Sam's shirt and dragging her upstairs. Carly grabbed her so fast, Freddie did not even get a chance to try to grab Sam back.

"Hey!" Sam yelled trying to get free, but it was fruitless, Carly's grip was too tight. She dragged her best friend all the way to the iCarly studio. There, Carly finally let go of Sam's shirt. Once again, Carly slammed the door shut and locked it. "What's wrong Carly?" Sam asked, attempting to fix the collar of her shirt.

"He's lying." Carly whispered softly, more to herself than to Sam.

"What?"

Carly turned to Sam and yelled, "He's lying!"

"Who's lying?" Sam asked, surprised by her friend's out burst.

"Spencer, he's lying about having a girlfriend."

"How can you tell?"

"His right ear twitches a bit when he lies." Carly wrapped her arms around herself, Spencer was in love with Sam, and he does not want anyone to know. Carly did not want to believe this, but it was true. She could not deny that.

"How can you tell?" Sam moved closer to her, trying to calm her down.

"It doesn't matter," Carly rubbed her temples. She could not believe this was actually happening.

* * *

Downstairs, Freddie was still sitting on the couch with a frown planted on his face. Carly knew Spencer was in love with his girlfriend. And Carly was not the only one who knew Spencer was lying. Freddie knew he made up that fake girl just to cover-up the fact that he wanted Sam. Sam, his girl.

How dare Spencer even look at Sam. His Sam. No one else was allowed to touch Sam, only him... and Carly. No one else Freddie's thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened.

Freddie decided it was high time he dropped this stupid act. "Hey Spencer." Freddie hissed. Spencer did not notice and smiled a little. "Oh, hey Freddie,"

Freddie glared at him. "Stop being so nice," Freddie cut in. "I know you like Sam."

Spencer flushed, and turned his head away. "I do not!"

"That's bull," Freddie slammed his hand on the table next to the couch. Spencer was taken back by Freddie's tone, he leaned against the doorway. "You do." Spencer breathed in deeply.

"Fine I do. What's so bad about that?" Freddie's glare harden.

"What's wrong with that?! I'll tell you what's wrong with that! You can't love her! She's **mine**! Do you hear me, mine! And I swear if I see you even make a move on Sam, I'll make you wish you were never born! Got it?" Spencer stared at Freddie for the longest time with wide eyes and a mouth open.

Suddenly Spencer stood up straight and looked at Freddie in the eyes. "She's not yours. She doesn't belong to you, so don't you even dare treat her like she does! You may be her boyfriend, but you don't show the passion for her like I do! The truth is you don't deserve her! You used to be so nice, look at what's happened to you, you changed for the worse! And I don't want some jerk in my house. Get out!" Spencer yelled and pointed to the door.

"What?!" Freddie yelled in anger and disbelief.

"Get. Out. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Freddie stood up, still glaring at Spencer.

"You'll never get her, Spencer, never." He spit at Spencer. "If I can't have her, no one can!"

Spencer glared at Freddie and grabbed the vase nearest to him and threw it at Freddie. It flew passed Freddie's head and smashed against the wall. Freddie turned toward the broken vase and back at Spencer. "You're insane!"

"And you're a jerk. If it were my choice, I'd rather be crazy than a complete jerk off." Freddie raced toward the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam turned to Carly. Carly was frowning. "I told you, Sam."

"I believe you now, Carly."

* * *

**Twilight**: Wow. O.O

**Nikki**: Yeah, wow is right.o.o

**Twilight**: Er, well, please review!^_^''

**Nikki**: Review and we'll give you a potatoe!=D


	4. True Feelings

**iThink He's Jealous**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**We do not own iCarly.(We wish we did though.T.T)

* * *

**Final Chapter – True Feelings**

Sam and Carly sat on the stairs in silence. The two teenagers could not believe what had just happened. Carly's brother had just confessed his feelings about Sam to Freddie and just blow up at him. Freddie was gone and both girls did not know what to do.

Sam looked up at her friend. "Carly…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I better go." Carly grabbed Sam's wrist before she could. Sam turned to her with confused eyes. "What's going to happen to iCarly now?" Sam shook her head.

"I dunno Curls, but after what just happened, I don't want to be anywhere near Freddie."

"What about Spencer?" Sam paused. Honestly, she liked him. But she was not sure she liked him more than a friend. Sam had to get her head straight before she could even think about that.

"I have to go, c'mon, let go." Carly slowly released her friend's arm and saw her run out of the door. Carly pulled her knees to her chest. She felt tears from to her eyes but she held them inside. Carly hated this.

"Carly?" Spencer's voice broke her train of thought. "Spencer?" He saw her unshed tears, and climbed up the stairs towards her. "What's wrong, Carly?"

"You love Sam, don't you?" Spencer's body tensed. He did not know that Carly knew. He knew Freddie had found out, but Carly knew all this time? "You --you knew?"

Carly nodded. "Sam knows too." Spencer put his head down. Sam knew now. He could not believe it.

"How long have you loved her, Spencer?" He sighed. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"A long time, Carly, a long time."

"So you were jealous when Sam and Freddie got together?" Spencer held his breathe.

"Yeah." His sister stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer almost laughed at Carly's question. Almost.

"Yeah, how's that gonna sound like? Hey, Carly, nice day isn't it? Oh, by the way, I'm totally and completely in love with your best friend, alright? Cool, see you later." He looked away from her.

"Still, you should have." Carly touched her brother's shoulder. "You know I'll always be here for you, big brother." Spencer looked at her.

"Thanks little sis." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Carly gladly returned the hug.

* * *

The next day, a letter addressed for Spencer Shay was set perfectly in front of his apartment door. The letter was from Sam.

Spencer opened it:

_Dear Spencer,_

_Yeah, hi, Spencer, this is Sam. _

_I just wanted to let you know that I like you too, just not like that._

_At least not yet anyway. I know that you have feelings for me but,_

_I'm not sure of my own feelings at the moment so if you give me a little time right now,_

_I'm sure that sooner or later, _

_I'll come around._

_Love, _

_Sam._

Spencer smiled at the letter. In a way, Sam was saying that she also had feelings for him, but needed time for those feelings to grow into something more.

And Spencer would wait for her. He would always wait for her.

* * *

Spencer awoke in a cold sweat. His bed was completely wet. Probably from his sweat. He sat on his bed for awhile taking his dream all in.

He could not help but smile. Maybe he could not have Sam in reality, but his dreams were as close as he could get.

And he was thankful for that.

Spencer quickly shower and got dressed. When he walked out of his bedroom, he found Sam asleep on the couch again. He smiled to himself. He glanced up the stairs and saw Carly walking down them, still dressed in her night clothes.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Spencer." She responded sleepily. She turned her gaze to the couch where Sam was sleeping. Carly shook her head.

"I'll go wake her up." Spencer stopped Carly before she could. He smiled at his sister.

"Let her sleep for now. I bet she's having a great dream." Carly shot her brother a confused look. "Okay?"

He laughed a bit. "I'll go start breaksfast, what do you want?"

"Pancakes please!"

"Pancakes it is, now go get dressed kiddo." Carly giggled. "Alright." With that Carly ran back up stairs. Spencer looked at Sam once more before going to the kitchen to start breaksfast.

_Just another day in this crazy house._ Spencer thought.

* * *

**Nikki:** Awww, how sad!! It was just a dream!!T^T

**Twilight:** Sorry if it sucks but we kinda had to rush it because we want to not worry about this story while we're writing our other one, **Closed Walls**.

**Nikki:** Yup, now that story shall be our main one. Of course we might write one-shots along the

**Twilight:** Yup! Check it out, its much better than this Trust us.=P


End file.
